


Keep calm and carry on.

by Qem



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Community: aarinfantasy, Emotions, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanuma can't help how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep calm and carry on.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 100 words contest on Aarinfantasy.

Jealousy, anger, love and fear. Tanuma can’t help the overwhelming emotions that Natsume prompts, as best as he tries to remain a reliable good friend. Tanuma just wishes to be close; to share a bond with Natsume, the way spirits can.

He wants to be able to see things as easily and is jealous of those who can - they seem to connect with Natsume in a way he is unable to. It’s maddening to be shut out, when he worries. Tanuma can’t help the fierce love that fills his chest, but he also can’t help but bury it deep.


End file.
